


Love Never Ceases

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas fluff, Cas/Reader - Freeform, Cas/Reader fluff, Castiel Fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, F/M, Witchcraft, Witches, cas/you - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: A witch casts a spell on the Reader and it causes a few problems.





	Love Never Ceases

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun and I remember what it's about even though it was written a while ago! Enjoy!

The witch threw you to the ground, using a spell to keep you there, while she prepared a spell for Sam, Dean, and Cas. She chanted something in Latin and slammed her hand against your chest, causing you to lose air for a few seconds. You flew to the ground, laying on your back against the cold cement, struggling to get air back into your lungs. 

Cas broke free of his chains and bolted over to the witch, slamming his palm onto her forehead and killing her instantly. He rushed over to you to check on you, worried sick about his girlfriend.

“Love? Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes full of worry and sadness.

You shook your head, causing a ping to go off in his chest. “Well, the witch is dead, but she cast a spell on me that was supposed to go away because you killed her but…” You trailed off, panicking slightly.

“But what?” He asked, also having his own panic attack in his mind.

“But, it’s… my… Something’s wrong.” You said, worry filling your own eyes as well. You were hoping that the spell she had cast on you wasn't dangerous. One that didn’t have bad side-effects like death.

“Let me see,” Cas said as he slowly lifted his hand to your forehead. He placed his fingers on your forehead and a warm feeling spread throughout your body. The feeling left almost as soon as it came and you looked at Cas, waiting to hear the bad news. “I-I can’t tell.” He said nervously and you sighed, internally hoping that it wasn’t a dangerous spell.

“T-that’s okay. We’ll just have to wait and see.” You said, trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded and helped you off of the floor. You carefully started to walk towards the Impala, following Sam and Dean. Cas walked beside you, making sure that you didn’t pass out or anything on the way to the car. You sighed and got in the back seat with Cas, while Sam and Dean sat in the front. You prepared for the long ride back to the bunker.

-

When you got back to the bunker, you were all exhausted and you had planned on going to bed as soon as you could. You went over to help Sam and Dean clean up when Cas grabbed your arm lightly.

“Love, get to bed. I’ll help Sam and Dean.” Cas said as you turned around and you sighed.

“Are you sure?” You asked, feeling bad that you were going to leave him to do all of the work.

He nodded and gave you a small smile. “Yes, now get to bed. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Cas said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed in his scent of cinnamon and vanilla. He pulled away and kissed your forehead lovingly. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Cas. I love you.” You said, your words slightly slurred from drowsiness.

“I love you too.” He turned away but kept his hand on your shoulder, letting it fall as he walked away slowly.

You headed in the direction of the bedroom you shared with Cas and went inside, stripping down and changing into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. You slid under the covers and waiting for Cas since you could never fall asleep without him by your side. It was a bad habit that had developed over time, but you couldn’t help that everytime Cas was gone you couldn’t sleep. You just needed him when you were falling asleep. 

-

Cas came in about five minutes later and you were still laying there, fully awake. He shook his head and sighed.

“Why are you still awake, love?” He asked, slightly worried about you. It had been an odd day so he was taking precautions. 

“I can’t fall asleep without you here, Cas.” You said and you looked down guiltily, knowing that you should’ve been asleep. He’d already had a rough day and you didn’t want to make it worse. 

Cas sensed your guilt so he walked over to you and sat down beside you. “It’s okay. I’m not mad. You just need rest. I worry about you, you know.” He said softly, less worried about earlier.

You smiled and took a deep breath, realizing that you needed to relax. You were tense and worried that something might really be wrong with you. Cas rubbed your back in an attempt to calm you down from the hectic day that you had had and the mishap from the witch.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about that. If something is wrong, we’ll fix it. We’re not going to leave you to die because a witch cast a spell on you.” Cas said with a smile.

You giggled at his childishness and nodded. You knew he was right. There was no use in worrying about it because if something happened they could just fix it. It wasn’t a big deal. At least that’s what you thought. 

He slid under the covers beside you, after taking his extra layers off, and you snuggled into his side, resting your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and you fell asleep quickly, completely forgetting about the accident.

-

Castiel’s p.o.v.

I laid beside Y/N all night, enjoying having her warmth against me. She was sleeping peacefully, with that beautiful smile of hers plastered on her face from the dream she was having. She was a beautiful sleeper and I always enjoyed watching over her as she slept.

The spell seemed to be gone, which was good, but I thought it was strange. Normally, when a witch casts a spell on someone, the spell goes away after the witch is killed, which was what I thought would happen to Y/N. But, she said that something was wrong after I killed the witch. Maybe it was just a slight after effect and it would fade away quickly. 

It was morning but the sun was nowhere to be found because of the bunker. I could sense that the sun had risen, but I kind of wanted to be able to see it because it always reminded me of Y/N’s soul. So bright and pure and beautiful. Just like her.

I wanted to do something special for her because of how kind she always had been to me, so I got out of bed, careful not to awake her, and headed for the kitchen. Breakfast in bed was always a pleasant thought that lingered in my head. How lovely would it be for someone to go out of their way to make breakfast for you and bring it to you in bed? I grabbed a few eggs and prepared to make Y/N her breakfast.

Your p.o.v.

You woke up and looked around. Cas wasn’t anywhere near you and your vision was blurred. You lifted your arms to wipe your eyes, but when you made contact with your face, it was furry and your hands were tiny paws with claws. You started having a panic attack and you frantically looked around, when you realized how large the bed was compared to you. You were about to run over to a mirror when Cas walked in.

“Y/N, I made you breakf-” Cas paused when you weren’t in bed. There was a small rodent that had Y/H/C fur and it was about the size of his hand. He slowly approached the small mammal and looked at it closely. Realization hit him and his eyes widened. “Y/N?” He asked, worry and happiness filling his heart.

You tried to say yes, but instead of a word coming out, a small squeak came out of your mouth.

Cas smiled and set the plate of breakfast in front of you. “I know it’s not food fit for a… guinea pig but it shouldn’t kill you,” Cas said with a smile as he gently stroked your fur with his fingers.

You ate your breakfast quickly, and when you had finished, you crawled onto Cas’ lap and nuzzled into him. He picked you up and lifted you up to his eye level. He looked at you closely and smiled.

“We need to tell Sam and Dean about this,” Cas said and you squeaked in response, causing him to smile. He headed to the library and spotted Sam and Dean sitting at one of the three tables. He walked in and Sam and Dean looked up. Both of their brows furrowing at the rodent he was holding.

“Uh, Cas? Why do you have a guinea pig?” Dean asked, eyeing the mammal suspiciously. 

Cas came closer and sighed, unsure if he was happy or sad. “This is Y/N.” He said as he softly stroked your fur.

Both Dean and Sam’s eyebrows rose and they stood up abruptly. They slowly walked over to Cas and looked at the small creature that had been carefully placed in Cas’ hands.

“Can I hold her?” Dean asked, slightly embarrassed that he was showing his soft side.

Cas nodded and carefully handed the small animal to Dean. Cas was glad that they were taking this well, but he was slightly worried about what to do about it. He wasn’t going to leave you like that forever. 

Dean gave you to Sam who had a wide smile on his face. “We finally have a guinea pig Cas.” He stated, his smile growing wider.

Cas smiled and nodded, remembering the time that he had thought Sam was being literal when he said that they had a guinea pig. He had meant himself, but Cas didn’t understand that at first.

“Yes. But, we’re going to fix this.” Cas said confidently, but feeling bad that you had to be a guinea pig. 

Sam and Dean nodded and gave you back to Cas. They hit the books and did research on how to get rid of a spell that had been put on someone but wouldn’t go away even if the witch was dead. 

-

A few hours later, after Cas was satisfied with setting you down a few hours earlier and letting you run around while chasing you, Sam and Dean had finally found something. 

“It says right here that if a spell is cast on someone or something and the witch had been killed minutes after but the spell hadn’t receded yet, that the spell should go away within a few days. If that doesn’t work, then in some cases we have to reverse it.” Sam explained, reading from the vintage lore book that was in the bunker’s library.

“How do we reverse it?” Cas asked, hoping that they wouldn’t have to reverse it and that it would just fade away naturally.

“Well, in this case, we would have to treat her like an actual guinea pig,” Sam responded and Cas’ brow furrowed.

“Weren’t we already doing that?” Cas was slightly confused as to what Sam had meant.

“No. We would have to feed her vegetables and fruit, you know, what guinea pigs eat, and get her a cage. Make her feel like she’s an actual guinea pig.” Sam said with a sigh, knowing that this would be a difficult task. 

“Why?” Dean asked, finally joining the conversation.

“I believe it’s because the spell wants us to deal with having her as a guinea pig. Maybe to prove a point.” Cas sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. “How long would it take for the spell to fade away on its own?”

Sam sighed, fixing his gaze on the book, its yellowed pages being the only thing telling you all how to fix this. “I would say… Maybe three days?” He estimated and Cas nodded.

“If she isn’t back to normal in three days then we’ll try to reverse it,” Cas said and everyone nodded, well, besides you since you were incapable of nodding.

“It should only take one day to reverse it, so this whole process should only last about four days,” Sam observed, happy that everything would be back to normal in four days, maybe less. 

Cas picked you back up and headed into the bedroom that you both shared, smiling softly the whole way there. He placed you on the bed and gave you a kiss on your nose, knowing how it must be for you. You squeaked softly and nuzzled into the sheets, falling asleep in the soft, silky fabric.

-

A little while later you woke up, but you weren’t on the sheets anymore. You looked up and you were laying on someone’s chest. You looked closely and noticed that Cas was holding you against his chest with both of his hands resting softly on your back. He looked content with the position he was in, seeing that he was laying with his eyes closed, but not asleep since angels don’t sleep. You attempted to smile as you slowly climbed up his chest, smiling at his features. You figured he knew you were moving around, but you continued to climb up his chest, inching closer to his neck. You set a paw on his neck softly and placed yourself under his clothing with your head sticking out so that you could breathe.

“Good morning Y/N,” Cas said, eyes still closed but speaking as if he was fully aware of what was happening. 

You squeaked softly, completely nuzzled in his trench coat.

“Don’t worry. We’ll fix you as soon as we can. I’m sure this is awkward for you.” Cas said quietly, careful not to scare you.

You snuggled closer to him, letting him know that it was okay because you knew that he was trying his hardest to get you back to normal. You still loved him, even if you did have to stay a guinea pig forever. He was still your angel no matter what.

-

The next three days were similar to that, you and Cas snuggling even though you were much smaller than him, and all of you were hoping and praying that you would be back to normal so that they wouldn’t have to treat you like an actual guinea pig because that would be difficult. It was only a matter of time and they would know what they would have to do.

 

It was the morning of the fourth day and you were still a guinea pig. Cas was hoping that you would change before you woke up but it was unlikely. He was waiting patiently for you to wake up with a small smile on his face. He knew that they would have to treat you like an actual guinea pig, but it didn’t bother him as long as it changed you back to normal. He just wanted the woman he loved to change back to a human.

He got out of the bed and headed to the library, hoping to find Sam and Dean there. They were indeed there, so he slowly approached, not wanted to startle them. They both looked up and smiled slightly when they saw Cas.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam greeted, his tone cheery as if he wanted good news.

“Hello, Sam, Dean,” Cas replied, the corner of his lip curling up in an attempt to smile.

“What’ the word Cas?” Dean asked, looking up from his laptop and making eye contact with his best friend. 

“It’s the shortened version of my name,” Cas replied monotonously, causing both Winchesters to shake their heads.

“How’s Y/N?” Sam restated, smiling softly at the clueless angel.

“She’s still a guinea pig, but she doesn’t seem too upset about it,” Cas explained, sighing about the entire situation.

The truth is, you hated being a guinea pig, but you weren’t going to complain because you knew that they were doing everything they could to fix it. You knew they had a plan and you understood what their plan was, you were just waiting for it to qualify.

“I believe we have to treat her like a guinea pig today,” Cas stated with another sigh, unsure of how it was going to turn out.

Sam and Dean nodded, knowing what they had to do. They didn’t necessarily want to, but they knew that it would work. Sometimes people have to go out of their way to help others. That’s just how life was for them.

“Yeah,” Sam said, clearly irritated with the witch who did this to you.

“I’ll get the food and the cage, I suppose. Keep an eye on Y/N, if you would,” Cas requested as he walked away. 

Sam and Dean nodded and headed to your room to make sure that you were okay.

-

The bell above the doorway jingled softly as Cas entered the pet store. The employees looked up and smiled when they saw him approach. They greeted him cheerily and he attempted to sound happy as he responded to their greeting. He headed towards the small rodent section of the store and looked for the guinea pig aisle. Once he found the guinea pig aisle, he skimmed the different cages and toys that were placed on the shelves. He found a miniature playground kit and picked it up. He inspected it to make sure it was safe for you before smiling and heading to get a cage. He found a basic cage that would work for you and he walked up to the cashier. He set his things on the small counter and sent a smile to the woman who began swiping the items.

“On a run for your guinea pig?” She asked, smiling at the small objects.

Cas nodded and smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s, uh, a new addition to the family.” Cas paid for the objects and thanked her.

“You’re welcome,” She smiled and handed Cas two bags that were holding the cage and the toy. “Have a good day, sir.”

Cas nodded and flashed another small smile. He was never good at human interactions, but he tried his best. He headed over to the local grocery store, after placing the cage and the toy in a safe place, and bought vegetables for you to eat. He wanted you to eat real food instead of packaged meals. 

He came out of the grocery store a few minutes later with a couple of bags of vegetables, fruit, and a few snacks for Sam and Dean, and he grabbed your stuff before flying back to the bunker.

-

Cas appeared in front of you with four bags in his hands, and you looked up since he was a giant compared to you. He set the bags in the bunker’s kitchen and walked back over to you. He knelt down and you slowly made your way over to him. He picked you up and kissed your nose sweetly. He brought you into the kitchen and placed you on the counter. He started pulling things out of the bags. 

“I know you don’t want any of this, but in order to rid the spell you have to use these objects,” Cas explained and you attempted to nod. 

He pulled out a small playground set and a cage and carefully set them beside you. You walked over and investigated the objects, making sure they were safe. Once you were sure they were safe you climbed through the small playground excitedly, exploring every section. You wanted to thank him but you were incapable of speaking. 

He took Sam and Dean’s snacks out of the bag and placed them on the counter, as well as in the refrigerator. He grabbed your vegetables and placed a carrot on the counter, but put the rest in the refrigerator as well. He snapped the carrot into small pieces and put it in the cage for you. He grabbed you and placed you in the cage in front of the carrot pieces.

“I know you want to play, but you need to eat first,” Cas said as he stroked your fur softly, urging you to eat. 

You nibbled on the carrot pieces causing Cas to smile. You continued to eat and play the rest of the day, in hopes of becoming human once again.

-

You woke up in your bed beside Cas and sighed. Another day of being a guinea pig. You lifted your arm and stroked his cheek with your finger. He looked at you with wide eyes and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. You looked at your arm and it wasn’t a guinea pig’s arm. You jumped out of bed and into the bathroom, hoping that it wasn’t a dream. You looked in the mirror and you were human again. You sighed and smiled, relieved that the spell had ceased. 

Cas walked up behind you with a smile on his face. You turned around and jumped into his arms. He caught you and kissed your forehead. You pulled away and looked into his ocean blue eyes. You were eye level with him because your hands were on his shoulders and he was holding your legs on his hips. You smashed your lips onto his chest and cupped his cheek with your hand. He did the same and you held each other there for a while, having missed each other even if though you were still there, you just weren’t really yourself. 

Once you both pulled away, you were out of breath, but you were happy. You rested your head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on your back, never wanting to let go. You both loved each other with everything you had, and you were both willing to risk anything for each other no matter what. he was the love of your life, and you were his, and that would never change. You were his and he was yours, forever.


End file.
